inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
We Met In The Park
Ya, minna~ Haven't written anything for a while, so I though I might as well do a one-shot~ I know I still haven't finished 'This Pink Ribbon', but I need to post a new story on FanFiction.NET because I haven't for aaaaages (If you guys are interested - my FF.N screenname is 'Grace of Skye') Anyway, this is a Raimon Natsumi ♥ Endou Mamoru fanfic, based on when they were kids~ Sorry if it's pretty rubbish~! Enjoooooy~!! We Met in The Park! "Mamoru!" "Coming, Mum!" The brunette little boy, with the orange headband, jumped down from his place on the climbing frame in the Inazuma Town kid's park, and ran over to the woman who had shouted him "It's time to go home now, Mamoru" she told him with a bright smile. She held out her hand for him, and he happily jumped forward to take it. He turned around to face the climbing frame again, and waved to the other kids climbing on it with his free hand "Bye-bye, Kazemaru-kun! Bye-bye, Kino-chan! Bye-bye, Fuyuppe-chan!" he shouted to the kids, grinning broadly "Bye-bye, Soccer-Playing Mamoru-kun!" the little girl with light violet hair smiled, waving happily "See you, Endou!" the young boy with blue hair shouted back, returning the happy grin "Bye, Endou-kun!" the little girl with greeny-brown hair smiled, waving too. The little boy, Mamoru, grinned once more, before turning away and following his mother back home. "Mum," Mamoru started, on the way home "Do you think I'll get married when I'm all grown up?" His mother smiled, and chuckled "Well, that all depends," she replied "Do you want to get married?" "Maybe" Mamoru stated "But only if it's a nice, pretty girl! I don't want to get married to an icky girl with cooties..." This time, his mother straight-out laughed. "Oh, Mamoru!," she laughed "You are a card!" "A card?" Mamoru echoed "I'm not a card! I'm Endou Mamoru! And I'm gonna be the best goalkeeper this world will ever see!!" His mother's smile dampened, and slightly dissapeared "But soccer is bad, Mamoru" she told him "No, it isn't!" Mamoru replied indignantly "Jii-chan played soccer! And I'm gonna be like him! I'm gonna make my own Inazuma Eleven!! We'll be the best ever!!" "Mmmh" Mamoru's mother said, her smile suddenly dissapearing completely "Why don't you go back to the park, Mamoru? I have some things to deal with" "Huh? Umm...okay" Mamoru replied, letting go of his mother's hand and running back to the park. As he ran, he felt the wind pick up, and one or two raindrops fell lightly onto him. '' ''"Oh, it's starting to rain" Mamoru claimed out loud, to no-one in paticular "I hope Mum finished what she has to do soon, I don't wanna get stuck in the rain" He continued to run, until he finally reached the park. He entered casually, now walking calmly. Kazemaru and Fuyuppe were no longer anywhere to be seen, though Kino was visible, playing on the swings with an unfamiliar little girl with short blue hair "Endou-kun!" Kino smiled happily when she saw him, waving happily. The other little girl smiled politely, as Mamoru ran over to them and sat on the swing next to Kino. "This is Otonashi" Kino told Mamoru, as he turned to the young blunette, grinning broadly "Hi!" Otonashi beamed, suddenly hyper and loud "I'm Otonashi Haruna!~" "Nice to meet you, Otonashi" Endou beamed back, waving happily. They had just started to chat, when another little girl's voice interrupted them. It came from the gate, and it sounded sad and somewhat indignant "Father!" the girl yelled "I don't want to stay here! Please let me go back home with you!" "Now, now, Natsumi" her father replied calmly "I have a very important business meeting, so I'm not allowed to have you in the office" "But Father!" she yelled, stomping her foot "But nothing" her father replied, picking her up lovingly and kissing her, before putting her back down and driving away in his car. The little girl pouted, and walked into the park. Her entire appearance was now visible, and Mamoru couldn't help but stare. She had waist-length, light-auburn hair that fell down her back in tidy curls. Her eyes matched her haircolour perfectly, and they glittered in the dim sunlight from the barely-visible sun. "Hmph" she sighed, pouting again. She flipped her hair vainly, then walked over to the swingset where Kino, Otonashi and Mamoru were playing. Kino and Otonashi nervously left suddenly, leaving Mamoru face-to-face with the girl "Who're you?" she demanded. Mamoru stared at her for a while, godsmacked. His palms became slightly sweaty, and his heart pounded "W-wait...don't tell me I'm in l-love with her!" Mamoru mumbled to himself, so only he could hear "Well?" the girl demanded again "Mamoru!" Mamoru suddenly yelled, jumping up in front of her "I'm Endou Mamoru! And I'm the best goalkeeper ever!!" The girl laughed a little, looking at the goofy little boy "Baka~!" she laughed "O-oi! I'm not a baka!" Mamoru yelled playfully "Haha! I'm Natsumi, by the way" the girl introduced herself "Nice to meet you,...N-Natsumi-san!" Mamoru grinned Natsumi smiled "You too, Endou-kun~!" she replied, grinning brightly The two exchanged smiles, then suddenly hugged. A few years later "Higher!" Natsumi cheered enthusiastically, as Mamoru continued to push her on the swings. Mamoru obliged without hesitation, and smiled broadly "It's strange to think that three years ago, we met on this swingset" Mamoru laughed "Yeah" Natsumi agreed, swinging her legs happily as she swung high into the air "Natsumi," Mamoru started, as he continued to push her into the air "Yeah?" she replied, turning her head to watch him. "When we grow up, do you think you'll marry me?" Mamoru asked, with a broad grin. Natsumi giggled, and blushed slightly "We'll see," she replied "We've still got a long way to go before thinking about marriage!" "Yeah," Mamoru laughed "I guess you're right" "Aishiteru, Darin!" they chorused together, then laughed 16 years later "Hahaha" the group laughed, as Natsumi and Endou finished their story. The two were now 24 years old, and happily married, just like they'd said "Aww! How cute!!" Haruna exclaimed, giggling cutely at the couple's story. "So ''that's ''how you two met" Kidou grinned, chuckling as he leaned back on one of the dining chair's in Natsumi and Endou's kitchen "It's a little embarrasing, I must admit" laughed Natsumi, fiddling with her now fairly short hair "Yeah, you were a right brat as a kid" Endou joked, laughing loudly as his wife pouted angrily "Says 'Soccer-Playing Mamoru-kun'!" laughed Someoka, taking off his sunglasses and hanging them off the neck of his shirt. The large group of old friends continued to exchange childhood stories, and hilarious tales. Natsumi smiled, and mumbled to herself "I'm glad I have friends like you guys..." she chuckled quietly to herself "Especially you, Endou-kun~" The End~ Wow! This is a ''lot ''longer than I expected it to be! Plus it took ''forever ''to write! And now I have to write it all over again in a Word document so I can put it on FanFiction.NET, kill me now -_- Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed~! Please comment! Just one nice word will make my day~! ^^ 生活は容易ではありませんが、それは価値がある。 (talk) 21:01, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions